How are you feeling, bruderlein?
by Deezaster82
Summary: He was a caged man at the mercy of an insane beast. Germany is held prisoner in his own bedroom by Prussia, or is that so?. Warning: Yaoi, incest, rape, use of drugs, insanity, disturbing themes.R&R please


Warnings: Yaoi, incest, rape, violence, disturbing theme, insanity. ( and long fic is long!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm not responsible if your brain explode^^

WARNINGS: In addition to those announced above, I have to warn you that this story doesn't contain happy end.

Are you sure you want to proceed?

Kay, on with the story.

A soft , yet insistent, beeping pulled him out of the realm of sleep. Germany blinked a few times before his eyes focused on the alarm clock's digital screen, it was six in the morning and it was Sunday.

Germany wasn't so of a early morning freak to wake up at that time on Sundays, but this Sunday was different from the others: It was the third of October, the anniversary of '_Der Tag der Wiedervereinigung_', the German reunification.

That day, Germans were celebrating what has become their national day since 1990 and Ludwig was to attend a big party with his boss, the government and a lot of guests. It was a joyous event and the personification of the country was more than happy to wake up early to prepare himself for the festivities.

He wasn't much of a party beast, but the occasion was special, very important to him, it reminded him of one of the best day in his life: that God-blessed day he was reunited with his brother whom he hadn't seen for almost forty years and whom he had thought was long dead at the hands of Russia.

He would never forget the feeling, that sudden burst of joy, as if his heart was about to explode from happiness, to see his brother alive after so long. He could remember that moment as if it was yesterday: He had laughed and cried at the same time, holding Gilbert in his arms, tight, because he had been afraid his brother would suddenly slip from his embrace and vanish in the air. Gilbert had told him that he was a big softy, then he had cried too.

Yes, this had probably been the best day of his life.

Germany smiled as he looked through the blinds of his bedroom's window, the clear dark blue sky of dawn was promising a clear day and the sun would attend the party too.

Sticking to his daily routine, Ludwig took a shower, combed his hair back in their usual fashion, got dressed with pants and shirt and retrieved his nicest suit, keeping it on his bed until the moment he'd have to leave for the party.

That done, he went downstairs where everything was quiet.

The note his brother had left on the fridge three days ago, saying he would be off to Spain's place for a few days, was still there. It made Ludwig frown.

-" Could he have forgotten about today?" He wondered out loud and went to check Gilbert room. He found no trace of him in the house and came to the conclusion that his brother was still at Spain's.

He was annoyed and a bit hurt at the thought his brother might have forgotten re-unification day and decided- sorry in advance for poor Spain- to call the Spaniard house and ask him to send Gilbert back.

But, then, he has second thoughts: He still had a few hours before the party's appointed time and thought it would be unfair for Spain to be awakened that early because of Gilbert's carelessness.

Ludwig would have breakfast first and call Spain later.

Lately, Germany had taken as an habit to eat brioche bread with jam for breakfast in stead of his usual toasts and scrambled eggs. Contrary to what people thought, Ludwig liked to change his habits from time to time and try new things. He had tasted food from different countries, and not only his best friend's whole range of pasta recipes, and had even tried foreign _beer!_

His brother's lack of punctuality ( because it couldn't be anything else, right?) did little to spoil his good mood. Ludwig sat down in front of his plate and coffee and started eating, hoping Gilbert would barge in any time from then.

The jam, he noted absently as he took a first bite of his brioche, tasted strangely bitter.

That derisory fact didn't worry him as he finished the first brioche; It was half way through the second one that he started to feel a characterised uneasiness.

He suddenly stiffened, as if turned stone. The pastry he had been eating slipped from his hand, rolled down the table to the floor, and stopped at the feet of a booted, smirking, individual.

A brief, sharp pain in his arm woke him and he opened heavy lidded eyes to see a needle being pulled out of his veins. His barely focused gaze followed the arm attached to the hand holding the syringe and he found himself staring at the face of his grinning brother. They were in a room he recognized as his house's basement.

-" _Bruder...Was_?" he mumbled, his throat dry like sandpaper.

-" How are you feeling, bruderlein?" Gilbert asked joyfully, as if he was simply enquiring of his well being.

-" Poisoned" he croaked out, it was really painful for him to talk.

-" What a smart guy you are, West!" Gilbert sat cross-legged in front of him. " But don't worry, I just injected you with the antidote to the venom I had a snake spit in your strawberry jam!"

Germany blinked. He could understand the words his brother spoke, but couldn't comprehend the meaning of them or situation he was in. Logically, he came to the conclusion that he was dreaming.

He swallowed saliva he didn't have and his throat ached even more.

-" Why?" was all he managed to let out.

-" 'Thought it was obvious" Prussia shrugged. " I got bored of the lifeless life I had to endure for twenty years in your boring house and I'm fed up of the way this country is managed. I'm taking over, West."

Germany opened his eyes wide. If this was a dream, then it certainly was one of the weirdest he ever dreamed and if this wasn't a dream, then it was hell.

He wanted to pinch himself, but ,when he tried to move a hand to his cheek, he realized that his hands were held down by the heavy weight of thick metal cuffs closed tightly around his wrists. Those, he recognized them, were from an other time, and could only be found in a museum nowadays.

Gilbert smiled at his little brother's surprised look. " You like these? They are from the seventeenth century. Anyway, I'm glad that you like them, because they are one of the presents I wanted to give you for our anniversary!"

Ludwig looked at Gilbert's face and, for the shortest of moment, thought that all this could only be a very bad joke from his crazy sibling. The malevolent glint that shone in the Prussian's eyes told him otherwise.

-" I.." Once again, Germany tried to speak but barely uttered words felt like barbed wire in his throat.

-" I'm sorry, West, but I don't have much time to talk now! I've a big party to attend to, and I gotta make myself ready for it! Also...There are things that must be done here before I take my leave"

Gilbert uncrossed his legs, stood up and looked down at his brother. " That won't take long..." That said, he lifted one leg up and swiftly kicked Ludwig in the hips with his booted foot. He kicked him around until he got him in the position in which he wanted him to be: On his knees, hand held down by the too heavy cuffs.

Ludwig groaned loudly in pain. His ankles, too, were restrained by thick bronze cuffs the metal of which bit his flesh cruelly. His physical capacities were greatly affected by the vicious venom, still coursing in his vein and making him as helpless and as weak ad a child. He stopped breathing and his eyes widened even more when his pants and boxers were yanked down to his knees.

-" N-nein!" he gasped with distress. " Nein!"

-" Shut up, West! Take it like a man!" Gilbert's voice was hoarse behind him and Ludwig thought that, maybe, his brother was having remorse. At least, that's what he hoped.

Prussia stared doubtfully at his West's puckered hole. It was obvious, by the look of it, that the entrance was virgin and Gilbert didn't want to risk hurting his 'awesome five meters' in such a tight passage.

He had planned this, that's why he had had the awesome idea to take his old sword along.

He grabbed the ancient weapon and, without any consideration for the damage it might cause, pushed its handle roughly inside of Germany.

The pain Ludwig found himself in, then, was so intense, that he almost blacked out the instant the cold, angular, metal of the sword tore his insides. He was strong, though, and managed to kept himself from slumbering on the cold floor, but he couldn't help the agonized scream that came out.

Calmly, Prussia moved the sword's handle around, pushed it in and out, deaf to his brother's pleas, until he judged that the hole was prepared enough for him.

He pulled out the weapon, set it aside, and placed himself at the abused entrance, the blood running from it used as sole lubricant, Prussia invaded Germany's vital regions.

For the blond man, it happened all in a blur. A blur of agony, a pain that was not only physically unbearable, but that was followed by the even worse torments of being drained of his own substance, all his powers as a nation, the ever comforting feeling of his people's presence. All was torn away from him.

By his own brother, the man he loved the most.

He felt like dying there and then, and sure enough, he died a little inside.

The awful predicament seemed to go on for an eternity, but it eventually ended and Gilbert cleaned himself using his brother's shirt as if it was a simple rack.

-" I can't say you were awesome, West" He declared in a neutral voice. The Prussian, then, arranged himself and walked away from his brother but not from the room.

Ludwig felt downright empty, as if naked to the bones and not even that. He was so empty that his brain couldn't even formulate a thought.

Gilbert came back not even a minute later, holding something that radiated heat as it came close to Ludwig's cold skin. Germany saw it, his brain couldn't work out a word or a definition for the said object, but, somehow, he knew what it was.

It was the black cross of the Teutonic knights, except that it wasn't black, it was red and glowing, a band just out of the ember.

-" From today on, West, you belong to me! And as part of my property, you must be properly marked." Gilbert declared solemnly before pushing the brand flush against Germany's chest, right over his heart.

Ludwig fainted and his body collapsed without making a sound.

* * *

He woke up in his bed and blinked. "_So that was all a dream? Thank gott!" _Was the first thought that came to his mind and the absence of physical pain seemed to confirm his conclusion.

That is, until he looked at his bedroom's window.

It was walled up, the cement fresh between the bricks.

Distressed, Germany attempted to sit up, but was unable to. Was he restrained again? He tried to squirm, but soon realized that he couldn't even move a finger, not even a phalanx.

He was paralysed from the neck down.

Ludwig let his head fell on the pillow and stared at the alarm clock. The device was displaying four flashing zeros. He sighed , wondering when the nightmare would end and if it would ever end at all.

He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like days, willing his mind to remain blank. He had learned - he didn't remember when, in another life maybe?- that keeping his mind blank in sanity-threatening situations was the only way to not become crazy.

He must have fallen asleep, because his brother's sudden arrival startled him awake.

-" WEEESSSTTT I have a surprise for you!"

Ludwig only stared at him and focused on his breathing, to control and calm down the natural feeling of fear that would, from now on, come with his brother's presence.

Gilbert was holding two flag, one was dirty, widely burned and torn, the other was proudly hoisted on a handle.

-" Lookie! This was your flag" The albino man threw the mostly destroyed German flag at Germany's feet on the bed. " And this one's mine!" He pointed the flag hoisted on the handle. It was the flag of the kingdom of Prussia, but it had been modified so the eagle on its middle was feasting of an European flag.

Germany tried to speak but his throat didn't allow it and whatever he had tried to say came out as a croak.

-" Oh! Wait! I'm going to get you a warm bowl of soup to smoother that, West, stay there, I'll be back"

Stay there? It's not like he had the choice.

Prussia came back a few minutes later, with a bowl of hot chicken soup. He sat down next to Germany and presented a spoon to his lips.

-" Says ahhhh"

Ludwig looked at the food and pondered his choices. He could refuse the food and let himself die. He knew that, if he lost the will to live, he'd be dead before the next sunrise.

Or he could also take the food, get his voice back, play carefully and have a chance to talk his brother out of whatever he was planning.

He opened his mouth and accepted to be fed by his traitor of a brother.

Prussia fed him like a mother bird would her little one. The tenderness seemed genuine on his face and he even stroked his brother's blond hair from time to time while feeding him.

When he was done, he put the empty bowl aside and pulled Germany's head on his lap.

-" Take your time, West. You'll talk whenever you'll feel like it"

-" I.." Germany carefully tried to form words. " Can't move" It was still hard, but he was now able to talk a little.

-" Ah! Yes. Don't worry about that, I merely drugged you. You'll get your motor functions back in a couple of hours. Hay, West, wanna know what I did today?"

Germany nodded, to economise himself.

-" Well, I assembled my men and then we went to that party at the Reichstag ( German parliament) and we had a lot of fun killing the chancellor and all the member of the government! Oh, guess how we killed them? We set the place on fire and we let them roast like the schweine they were! Man you should have seen it, that was awesome!"

Ludwig stared at him with wide, horror-filled eyes.

-" You...killed.?..You burned..?.But...Why?" He couldn't talk too much, his voice was awfully broken.

-" I told you, Westy! They were all corrupted morons! They had to die!"

-" But..your men? ...How?...who?"

-" Who are my men?"

Ludwig nodded.

-" They are those you used to call ' plebeians:' brave people, patriotic, whom the neo-liberal system had made poor and miserable. For years they have been listening to me, for years they have been trusting me and now had come the time to give them the nation and the future they deserve. They are more than a million already, West, more than a million men and women ready to follow me for the best!"

" Bruder. You..Sounds...Like...Hitler"

He was slapped in the face for that.

-" West, I'm sad that you can't see things my way, but it's nothing surprising! You also were a corrupted moron."

-" Wasn't!"

-" Yes you were! You agreed to distribute money to foreign institutions that didn't need any! And, pray tell, bruder, how did you get that money you gave them? From the taxes you imposed to your people and from the retirement funds! That was so lame of you!"

Germany opened his mouth but Prussia placed a hand flush on his face and squeezed his jaw lightly. " I'm not done, so listen! I know what you are going to tell me: In the European union, all the nations do the same thing! All the nations draw money from the middle classes, give money to the high classes, and spare only a miserable amount of it for the low classes! That's the wonderful European union to you, that's the big democratic paradise! Let me applause here, West, I'm so proud!" he said, ironically of course.

Germany blinked and looked up at his brother's face.

-" What..Will you...?"

-" What am I going to do? I thought you'd never ask!" Prussia ruffled Germany's hair affectionately. " Okay, first of all, I will remove Germany- I mean myself- from the European union...Then...Oh then, it'll be a surprise, West! I cannot tell you everything now or it won't be fun at all, right?"

Germany felt the need to close his eyes. It made no sense, it wasn't the least realistic, it simply couldn't be true.

-" Bruder..." Oh his throat hurt so much! " The world has changed since you were a great kingdom...Things doesn't work like you think it works anymore..." the necessary talk was torture. " You will end up cornered..If you try to stand out of the system" he coughed and it felt like a tear in his throat.

-" Let them come!" Gilbert shrugged, then forcefully kissed him.

He did more than that, but Ludwig distanced himself from the present and his mind wandered away from his body to a place where nothing wrong or painful was happening to him.

* * *

Like Gilbert had assured him, Ludwig's body got all of its functions back in a matter of hours after he had woken up. And along with his body functions, the pain awakened.

His body hurt so much that he wished he could die. Thankfully, his brother, in his great kindness, gave him a powerful sedative.

As soon as he had been able to actually move, the heavy bronze cuffs he had worn during his short stay in the basement were immediately fixed around his wrists. Gilbert attached a fairly long chain to the cuffs and attached the other extremity to a solid pole which was screwed deep inside the concrete wall.

The length of the chain allowed Ludwig to reach the private bathroom, adjacent to his bedroom, and that was it. The only window of the room had been walled up, the casual door was replaced by a reinforced one, and so his room had been transformed into a comfortable prison.

And so Ludwig's life as a prisoner started.

He was never allowed out of his bedroom, except to go to the bathroom, and then, he had to leave the door open so his guard would be able to keep an eye on him.

He had been appointed a guardian: A tall and silent man, wearing long ebony hair, and whom he knew as his brother Aldrick, personification of the lander of Brundesburg. His piercing dark blue eyes never left his sight and he remained standing in the same spot of the room all day. He never ever talked, not even with Prussia whenever he was coming to visit.

For the time the day lasted, Ludwig forced his brain to stay awake and functional, he would make out complicated mathematical problems, then try to solve them in his mind, without writing them down (for he wasn't allowed to have paper). Basically, he would think of anything that could make him forget that he was a caged man at the mercy of an insane beast, and if didn't want to become insane himself, then he had to keep his brain in working condition.

As for his body, for days longs he was kept under sedatives and had developed an addiction to them. The medicine kept coming even when his body ceased to hurt, and Ludwig kept taking them.

Every day ( or so Ludwig guessed, since he wasn't allowed the knowledge of actual time) Prussia would come to see him, and only then he would be fed. He could not eat by himself because Prussia insisted to feed him like a baby and his only nourishment consisted of chicken soup, always chicken soup. The routine was always the same: Gilbert would fed him spoons of soup and, meanwhile, would told him his exploits as the new Empire of Prussia.

-" I crowned my new king today. His name is Friedrich Zollan and is now conveniently called Friedrich the fourth. You know, before I came back to power, that guy would have never stood out of the mass, and today he is a king!"

-" Was he elected?" Ludwig asked, pretending to be interested in his brother's tales.

-" Yes, by me!"

Because Prussia's new 'Empire' was no less than a dictatorship.

-" So, tell me, Bruder, did you withdrawn from the European Union?"

-" Of course I did! Oh I almost forgot!" Prussia rummaged through his pocket and retrieved coins. Proudly, he opened his palm for Ludwig to see its content.

-" What are these?" Ludwig picked one coin and studied it. " Silbergroschen?"

-" Exactly!" Prussia beamed. "It used to be my currency in the nineteenth century, I had it remade for my new Empire!"

Ludwig nodded, detached as usual from the present that was too much for him to handle. " Well...Congratulation, Empire!"

-" Are you mocking me?"

-" No, of course not."

-" Yes, you were. Why are you so disrespectful of me, West? You should thank me on your knees for what I'm doing for those people who were yours! You should lavish my feet with tears of joy! You are such an ingrate brat!"

Gilbert stood up and pushed Ludwig off his lap where he had been forced to sit.

-" You need to be reminded about the discipline you were so proud of, bruderlein!" That said, Gilbert forced Ludwig to kneel in front of him, then he beat him with a leather crop until said item snapped in two.

* * *

Needless to say, Ludwig didn't wake up for days after the severe beating, and when he did, Gilbert was sitting next to him, petting his hair.

-" How are you feeling, bruderlein?" Prussia smiled tenderly and kissed his forehead.

-" Beaten." Ludwig rasped.

-" Ah, I'm sorry about that! I guess I was stressed about my next move...I didn't even have the occasion to tell you, then...Guess what your awesome big brother had done while you were in your coma?"

-" I don't know" The blond shifted a little to get his head more comfortably settled on the Prussian's lap.

-" I conquered Belgium! Now her lands are mine!" Gilbert declared with a wide grin.

Ludwig pushed aside the image of poor Belgium being raped the same way he, himself, had been, by his cruel and insane brother.

-" Why do you want to extend the territory?" He asked, on the most neutral tone he could manage.

-" Isn't that obvious? I want ALL my old territories back!"

-" I see..."

-" And, very soon, I'll make an alliance with Russia and together, we'll crush Poland!"

-" You are supposed to hate Russia. Why would you make an alliance with him?"

-" I told you: So I can have Poland!"

-" But ( if you ever get to try) if you and Russia conquer Poland, you'll own half of him each!"

-" That's not a problem! I'll eventually betray Ivan to get his part of Poland"

-" Bruder..."

-" Ja?"

-" Good luck!" He said and, in his mind, he added: " _you won't survive your own insanity."_

- " Ah thank you, bruderlein" And he conquered his mouth with his.

* * *

After a while, Ludwig ceased to try to reason Prussia. It was either that, either he had stopped to care. Anyway, he didn't know.

He had no idea how much time had passed since he was trapped there. It could have been weeks, months or even years for all that mattered.

He didn't even knew when it was day or night time, if it was sunny or gloomy, all he knew is that it was becoming harder and harder for him to hold onto his sanity.

One day, the designs on the wallpaper started to dance.

Ludwig knew he was done for.

* * *

Prussia visited him one day and, for once, he didn't feed him the usual chicken soup, but treated him to a full meal, consisting of cabbage, potatoes and sausages.

He even brought him his favourite brand of beer.

-" I wanted to make you happy" He declared. " Because, tomorrow, I'm leaving to war."

Ludwig froze with his fork halfway of his mouth. " War? Against who?"

-" I already told you many times before...Against Poland, and with Russia!"

-" Right, forgive me, I forgot."

-" Maybe I will be gone for a long time. Will you miss me?"

-" _I've been missing my older brother for a long time already" _Ludwig thought. "Yes, brother, I will miss you!"

-" I love you, West. I've always loved you"

-" _I've always loved my brother too and I will be mourning him until the day I'll die"_

But what the blond German said was more along the lines of: " I know"

-" You will love me one day, West, when you'll finally realize all the good I've done, and how awesome I am!"

" _But I loved you when you were awesome, I loved you so much for all the good you had done to me"_

The one who had once been called Germany only stared.

That night ( or was it a day) he took his sedative as usual and let Prussia have his ways with him. As usual, they had rough sex that left him exhausted and he fell asleep in his brother's arms, wrapped in his warmth.

_-" How are you feeling, bruderlein?"_

_-" worried"_

And of to war Prussia went.

Brundesburg, who had been Ludwig's guard, followed the Empire and The broken blond man was left alone in his prison.

Alone and without any food.

He could still drink water from the sink in the bathroom, but Brundesburg had locked the door behind him and he had no mean to get nourishment.

And neither Prussia nor his guard seemed like they'd come back any time soon.

Ludwig understood that he had to prepare himself and get ready.

He was going to die.

He took a bath then went to lay down on his bed, closed his eyes and let his mind wander in his past, to a time where everything was fine.

His most treasured memory was still the same: the day of the re-unification, when he had held his brother tight in his arms for the first time after forty years.

He revived the scene a hundred times.

He thought again about all the moment spent with his big brother whom he had always admired and loved so much.

He wondered where he had gone wrong and why his brother had suddenly wanted to hurt him, him and who knows how many others.

No

This could only be a nightmare.

This could not be real.

After a while ( it was certainly more than twenty days) he become delirious so much the hunger wasted him. It didn't last long before he lost consciousness.

When France, Russia and Italy found him, Ludwig was almost dead.

Almost.

But he pulled out of it.

Germany woke up to a soft beeping, in a bed that wasn't his.

-" Germany is awake!" Italy squealed and hugged him tight. France pulled the Italian gently off of the shocked German.

-" Excuses him, but he had been very worried about you!" France smiled down at his friend.

Germany looked around frantically, soon realizing that he was in an hospital room. A second important thing he realized was the presence of Russia.

-" Prussia?" He croaked out and looked from side to side, distressed. "where is he? How is he?"

France looked at Russia a bit awkwardly, then he turned his head back toward Germany.

-" Germany...Prussia died twenty years ago, when your country was re-unified. Don't you remember?" France carefully reminded him.

-" We found you in your bed the day of the reunification's anniversary...You have attempted to kill yourself with poison, but we reacted fast and brought you to the hospital where the doctors managed to save you." Russia continued.

-" But Germany had been sleeping for three weeks!" Italy finished, his eyes wet with fresh tears.

Ludwig blinked at them, then stared back at the ceiling.

_(flashback)_

_The Berlin wall was finally being brought down and Ludwig waited for his brother to appear among the crown which passed across the rubble to the other side, to the west side._

_A pale figure with snow-white hair and ruby eyes finally emerged and, as soon as he saw Germany waiting for him, he ran toward him and jumped in his arms._

_-" West, I've missed you so much!"_

_Germany didn't hug him back and grabbed his arm instead._

_-" West? What?"_

_-" Come with me, we have to talk!"_

_He brought him to his home where he showed him the official document stating the merging of East and West Germany._

_-" There must be only one Germany, and that one is me!"_

_Prussia stared at him with wide eyes. " what does it mean?"_

_-" Isn't it obvious? I'm taking over!"_

_That said, he signed the document that would put a end to his brother's existence._

…_..._

…_.._

_Broken, soiled and drained of his essence, Prussia was left to be forgotten and agonize, alone in Germany's basement._

_But,before Ludwig locked the door behind him, Prussia found the strength to smile at his face. _

_He asked his brother one last question:_

_-" How are you feeling, bruderlein?"_

…

"I think I'm insane, East"

_END_

Author note: Special thank to my 'East' who inspired me this horrible story.


End file.
